Surat Cinta Untuk Tetsuya
by LynAkmn
Summary: hanya surat cinta untuk Tetsuya dari pemuda biasa bernama Akashi Seijurou. akankah Tetsuya menerima menjadi pendamping hidup Akashi Seijurou? simak di fanfic ini XD


Kuroko no basket Tadatoshi Faujimaki.

Surat Cinta Untuk Tetsuya LynAkmn.

Akashi X Kuroko.

A/N : _italic_ = Flashback.

 **Bold** = Isi surat untuk Tetsuya.

Jadi ini setiap isi surat yang di tulis Sei itu ada ceritanya,alias flasback mereka jadian dulu waktu masih SMP.

Happy Reading

…

…

…

 ** _ku tuliskan kenangan tentang_**

 ** _caraku menemukan dirimu_**

 ** _tentang apa yang membuatku mudah_**

 ** _berikan hatiku padamu_**

 ** _takkan habis sejuta lagu_**

 ** _untuk menceritakan cantikmu_**

 ** _kan teramat panjang puisi_**

 ** _tuk menyuratkan cinta ini_**

 ** _(Surat Cinta Untuk Starla - Virgoun)_**

 ** _Akashi POV._**

 _Pada hari itu. Senyumu yang mempesona membuatku terpaku hanya pada sosokmu seorang. Helai biru muda itu bergoyang seirama dengan angin yang berhembus. Manik langit tanpa noda begitu berkilau,menghangatkan,menggetarkan jiwa dalam sekali pandang. Aku,Akashi Seijuro sungguh merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jatuh cinta pada sosok bidadara berkulit pucat,bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku datang menghampirinya,yang tengah terlihat bercengkrama dengan Aomine. Tersentak saat aku menyapanya. Senyum manis itu tersemat di wajah cantiknya,senyumanya untuku. Ya,untuku._

 _"Hay,Tetsuya."_

 _"Oh,Hay juga Akashi-kun."_

 _"Oy,oy,Aku dicuekin gitu aja,nih." Ujar pemuda berkulit tan bersurai biru tua. Merajuk karena dicueki,sungguh raut merajuk itu sangat tidak cocok dengan tampang preman si pemuda biru tua itu._

 _"Ah,Aomine-kun tentu saja tidak." Balas Tetsuya,pada pemuda biru tua bernama Aomine itu. Aku mendengus. Mengganggu saja._

 _"Ah,Baiklah,aku kekelas dulu,sampai nanti,Tetsu."_

 _"Hai,sampai nanti,Aomine-kun." Tetsuya melambai,membalas Aomine. Aku memperhatikan._

 _"Nah,Ada apa Akashi-kun?" Aku tersenyum,membuat Tetsuya ikut tersenyum juga. Nampaknya dia terpesona dengan senyum tampanku ini._

 _"Selesai latihan basket,ayo kita pulang bersama." Testuya tampak mengrenyit. Ah,aku tau apa yang dia pikirkan._

 _"Aku,akan mengantarmu pulang,sekalian ada yang akan ku bicarakan denganmu,berdua." Uhh,liat,sekarang dia memasang muka moe super imut sambil anguk anguk tanda mengerti._

 _"Emm,begitu ya,baiklah Akashi-kun." Tetsuya tersenyum. Melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan putihnya. "Ehh,gawat,aku ke kelas dulu Akashi-kun,jaa sampai nanti." Tetsuya berlalu. Sungguh aku bisa merasakan aroma vanilla menguar dari tubuh dan surainya. Aroma yang menjadi candu,untukku._

 _"Hm,sampai nanti,Tetsuya." Aku tersenyum,melambaikan tangan pada pujaan hati._

 _"Uh,senyumanya membuat hatiku berdebar,racun apa yang kau berikan padaku Tetsuya,sungguh memabukkan." Ah,orang jatuh cinta memang selalu berbunga-bunga. Aku tersenyum,seperti orang gila saja. Sungguh,aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikan keindahan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Dimataku dia terlalu sempurna._

 **Kuroko Tetsuya,kau bagai langit tanpa awan. Surai lembutmu bagai sutera,wangi vanilla selalu menyertaimu. Manik azure cerahmu menggetarkan jiwa,menghantarkan sengatan-sengatan kecil pada hatiku. Kulit putih pucatmu bagai porselain. Tubuh mungil itu membuatku sangat ingin mendekapmu untuk selamanya. wajahmu sangat cantik,bagai utusan dewi aprodhite yang dikirimkan hanya untuku seorang. Senyummu,bagai matahari. Manghangatkan. Semuanya. Semuanya yang ada pada dirimu membuatku berlutut dengan semua pesonamu. Keindahanmu,ketulusan hatimu membuatku terpaku,tak akan pernah bisa ku berpaling pada sosok selain dirimu. Dewiku.**

 _Hari beranjak semakin sore. Warna orange langit mulai menyebar,memberi kehangatan tersendiri. Aku berdiri di depan gerbang,menunggu kedatangan Tetsuya. Memainkan ponselku sejenak,membuat memo tentang hari ini bersama Tetsuya. Aku tersenyum tipis,menatap lembut layar ponselku yang terdapat fotoTetsuya sedang tersenyum. Aku mengambilnya diam-diam saat latihan basket tadi. Ku dengar suara derap langkah cepat menghampiriku dengan nafas terengah hebat. Ah,Tetsuya sampai. Dia berhenti dihadapanku._

 _"Hahh,hahh,M-Maaf Akashi-kun aku terlambat,pasti kau sudah lama menungu,bukan?" Aku menggeleng singkat,tersenyum padanya. Ku keluarkan saputangan merahku,ku gunakan untuk menyeka keringatnya. Ah,lihat Tetsuya merona,dia menunduk,menyembunyikan paras meronanya yang elok itu._

 _"Hm,tak apa Tetsuya,jaa ayo kita jalan." Aku melangkah terlebih dahulu. Menjadi pemandu kita akan pergi kemana. Tetsuya mensejajarkan langkah._

 _"Emm,kita mau kemana Akashi-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya. Aku memandangnya._

 _"Kita akan ketaman dekat sini saja,ahh,sebelumnya ayo ke Majiba,aku akan mentraktirmu vanilla shake,mau?" Aku terkekeh kecil melihat matanya yang berbinar senang saat aku menyebut nama minuman kesukaannya itu._

 _"Wah benarkah? Ahh,tentu saja aku mau,mumpung gratis kan hehehehe." Dia tertawa,aku terpaku sejenak. Suaranya sangat merdu. Aku tersenyum._

 _"Hm,benar,apa aku pernah berbohong? hahahaha,kau ini." Aku mengacak surainya gemas. Dia terlihat memberengut. Dia merajuk,dan itu sangat menggemaskan. Uhh,tahan sei tahan._

 _"Tidak sih,dan berhenti mangacak rambutku Akashi-kun." Dia terlihat marah,aku malah terkekeh dan membuatnya tertawa juga._

 _Kita memasuki Majiba. Aku menyuruh Tetsuya menunggu di meja kosong itu,sedangkan aku yang memesan pesanan kami. Setelah selesai memesan. Aku menghampiri Tetsuya,dia terlihat tengah melamun. Aku menempelkan vanilla shake ke pipinya,dan dia berjengit kaget bahkan aku sampai di beri death glare olehnya. Aku hanya terkekeh kecil. Kita berjalan keluar bersama,menuju taman di dekat majiba._

 _"Dasar Akashi-kun,tadi itu sangat mengejutkan tau." Tetsuya merajuk lagi. Uh imutnya,membuatku ingin mengecupnya. Aku terkekeh._

 _"Maaf,Tetsuya,habisnya kau melamun,sedang melamun apa?" Aku bertanya padanya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. Aku curiga,tentu saja._

 _"Ehh,t-tidak k-kok,hanya m-masalah biasa,hehehe." Balasnya. Apa dia sedang menyukai seseorang? Dia sedang jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa? banyak pertanyaan mengelilingi otakku. Aku menunduk._

 _"Oh,begitu ya." Lirihku. Dia memandangku. Tetsuya nampak merasa bersalah,namun wajahnya masih semerah tomat. Takut untuk memberi tahu mungkin._

 _"A-a-ahh nanti kalau di taman saja aku beritahu,Akashi-kun." Aku mendongak. Menatap wajahnya yang kian memerah saat kupandang. 'Hah,dia merona saat ku pandang,apakah dia...?' Batinku._

 _"Ah,baiklah Tetsuya." Tetsuya mengangguk gugup. Kami berjalan canggung. Hening menyelimuti kami,menjadikan suasana makin canggung. Kami segera duduk saat tiba di taman. Lampu taman yang temaram,hembusan angin malam yang menusuk sampai ketulang. Ku lihat Tetsuya menggigil kecil. Aku,berfikir,bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan perasaanku. Hatiku bimbang saat mengingat kejadian tadi. Apakah Tetsuya sedang menyukai seseorang? Tapi siapa? Setiap pertanyaan berputar dikepalaku,membuatku bimbang. Tapi,aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padanya,tak perduli dia akan menolaku atau apa,yang penting aku sudah menyampaikanya. Aku mulai membuka suara saat itu juga Tetsuya membuka suaranya._

 _"Tetsuya/Akashi-kun." Ucap kami berbarengan. Tetsuya memandangku,aku pun sama,memandangnya._

 _"Kau duluan saja Akashi-kun." Aku menggeleng._

 _"Kau saja dulu." Dia cemberut._

 _"Kau duluan,atau aku ngambek sekarang juga." Ancamnya. Aku terkekeh kecil._

 _"Baiklah.." Angin malam berhembus,menerpa surai dan wajah kami. Keheningan tercipta sesaat,sebelum aku kembali bersuara "Tetsuya..."_

 _"Hm."_

 _"Aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sangat penting untukmu."_

 _"Apa itu." Apa aku tak salah lihat? Dia terlihat malu-malu begitu. Membuat jantungku berpacu kencang._

 _"Aku...Aku..Aku menyukaimu ah tidak tidak aku mencintaimu Tetsuya,maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Aku sangat gugup,tapi sekaligus lega,saat perasaanku tersampaikan padanya. Aku hanya menungu jawaban darinya. Aku berlapang dada,dengan apapun jawaban Tetsuya. Aku siap._

 _"Eehh,A-A-Akashi-kun." Wajah Tetsuya semerah tomat,peluh kecil bercucuran di dahi mulusnya._

 _"Anoo,A-aku j-juga Me-Mee-menyukai Akashi-kun,ehh aku mencintaimu Akashi-kun." Aku terbelalak,ternyara Tetsuya juga mencintaiku. Dia membalasnya. Aku bahagia,sangat sangat bahagia. Aku tersenyum padanya,Tetsuya juga membalasnya. Dia tersentak saat aku tiba-tiba memeluknya. Mendekapnya dalam kukungan hangat lenganku. Dia juga membalas pelukanku. Erat._

 _"Terima kasih,Tetsuya." Aku membenamkan wajahku ke ceruk lehernya. Wangi vanilla seketika menusuk hidungku. Ah,betapa aku menyukai wangi ini._

 _"Sama-sama,dan terima kasih juga,Akashi-kun." Aku mengenyit._

 _"Untuk?" Aku mendengar Tetsuya terkekeh sembari mengelus surai crimsonku._

 _"Sudah mencintai orang sepertiku." Aku terdiam sesaat kemudian tersenyum dan menggumam sebagai jawaban._

 _"Kau tahu,Akashi-kun? Ku pikir ini hanya mimpi belaka,aku benar benar bahagia saat ini,sungguh bahagia.."_

 _Aku melepaskan dekapanku. Lalu kupandang wajah rupawan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang bercerita. Tetsuya menatap langit bertabur bintang,senyuman manis tersemat indah di wajah eloknya._

 _"Aku berfikir,bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa menggapaimu,sosok Akashi Seijurou,sosok yang sempurna,aku berfikir aku tak pantas untukmu,tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu hingga rasanya jantung ini akan meledak seperti kembang api saat aku bersamamu,dan hari ini kau mengajaku pulang bersama walau rumah kita berlawanan arah,aku tak tau alasanmu apa,tapi sedari tadi aku terus memikirkan cara untuk menyampaikan perasaanku padamu,hingga hal tak terduga terjadi,kau menyampaikan perasaanmu padaku...sampai sampai jantungku berhenti sejenak...rasanya sungguh menyenangkan,aku bahagia,sungguh sungguh bahagia." Aku terpaku menatap Tetsuya. Dia juga menatapku dengan uraian air mata kebahagiaan. Aku tersenyum,aku menyeka air matanya. Mengelus lembut pipi gembil nan putih itu._

 _"Hey,kau tahu Tetsuya? Aku juga bahagia,sangat sangat bahagia,bukan hanya kau saja yang meletup-letup,aku juga. Bahkan sangking senangnya aku ingin sekali berteriak...Tetsuya,aku bukanlah sosok yang sempurna,aku memiliki banyak kekurangan,bahkan kau tahu aku sangat egois,semena-mena,selalu menang sendiri...aku hanya manusia biasa,seperti pada umumnya..tapi cintaku padamu sungguh luar biasa,tak menyisakan untuk dunia sekalipun...aku bahagia bisa bersamamu Tetsuya,sangat...jadi jangan berfikiran kau tak pantas untukku,kau adalah sosok malaikat yang dikirimkan untuk melelengkapi kekuranganku,kau tau." Tetsuya meneteskan air mata lagi. Dia tersenyum. Menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekapanku. Aku balas memeluknya. Mengecup pucuk kepalanya berulang kali,mencoba tuk menyalurkan rasa cintaku padanya._

 _Malam ini adalah malam terindah. Perasaanku tersampaikan,membuat beban yang menyesakan seakan hilang tiba-tiba. Langit malam penuh bintang,lampu taman yang temaram,taman sepi serta segelas vanilla shake dan kopi hitam yang terabaikan menjadi saksi bisu bersatunya dua pemuda yang saling mencintai,saling membutuhkan dan melengkapi. Kami,sangat bahagia. Kami berjanji akan menjaga cinta ini terus bersemi sampai kematian menjemput._

 **Kuroko Tetsuya,Kau tau? Aku bukanlah sosok yang sempurna. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki banyak kekurangan. Sosokmu hadir melengkapiku,untuk menutup semua kekuranganku. Sosok sempurna dirimu menutup semua kurangku. Menjadikan hidupku lebih bermakna. Sosokmu yang hangat bagai mentari,selalu menyinariku saat aku terpuruk. Mengulurkan tanganmu,mengapaiku dalam kegelapan,menuntunku pada sebuah cahaya menyilaukan namun sangat nyaman. Kau mendekapku,selalu ada di sampingku. Kasih sayangmu,cintamu padaku tak pernah habis,sama seperti aku mencintaimu. Biarkan musim berganti,tahun berganti,minggu berganti,hari berganti,jam,menit,detik berganti aku akan selalu setia bersamamu. Mencintaimu dalam jutaan kasih yang ku miliki. Merengkuhmu pada masa mendatang. Membangun sebuah hubungan yang tak terpisahkan. Antara kau dan aku. Walau dunia menolak,aku akan selalu bersamamu hingga surai biru mudamu berganti menjadi surai putih,aku akan selalu disisimu. Merengkuhmu dalam hangatnya lenganku. Kuroko Tetsuya. Maukah kau menjadi miliku selamanya. Menjadi milik seorang pemuda bisa bernama Akashi Seijurou,dalam suka maupun duka. Maukah engkau,wahai dewiku? jika iya,izinkan aku mengganti margamu menjadi seorang Akashi.**

 ** _Akashi POV End._**

Kuroko Tetsuya,si manis bersurai langit. Di umurnya yang ke-22 tahun,dibuat tak berkutik dengan isi surat dari si prianya. Dari Akashi Seijurou. Mata bulat berisi kelereng azure itu berkaca-kaca. Tanganya membekap mulutnya sendiri. Hatinya bergemuruh,ribuan kupu-kupu terbang mengelitik perutnya. Tak percaya,sungguh. Surat dengan tulisan tangan sang kekasih hati yang rapi,di bungkus dengan kata-kata memabukkan jiwa.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Menagis haru saat melihat sang kekasih datang,menghampirinya yang duduk tegang di bangku cafe tempat mereka akan bertemu. Dengan langkah ringan,Akashi berjalan menuju Tetsuya. Tangan kananya menggenggam sebuket mawar merah. Tersenyum tampan saat melihat Tetsuya berderai air mata karena isi suratnya. Akashi Seijurou,berlutut di hadapan Tetsuya. Tanganya menyodorkan sebuket bunga yang terdapat sebuah memo kecil berbentuk hati. Tetsuya membukanya.

"Will You Marry Me,Tetsuya?" Tetsuya menangis sesenggukan. Mulutnya ia bekap. Mengangukkan kepalanya berulang kali. Kotak merah beludru di sodorkan Akashi. Kotak berisikan cincin sederhana dengan bertuliskan nama mereka masing-masing.

"Y-y-ya,Y-y-aa,Sei-kun." Akashi menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Tetsuya,begitu juga sebaliknya. Akashi tersenyum menatap tanganya,tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan berteriak.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU,SANGAT SANGAT MENCINTAIMU,AKASHI TETSUYA." Tetsuya tersenyum,rona merah menjalar dipipinya. Sura riuh terdengar di seisi cafe. Para pengunjung yang kebetulan menonton itu bertepuk tangan,bahkan ada yang merekam dengan tangisan haru.

"Mou,S-Sei-kun,sudah sudah,malu loh diliat orang banyak begitu." Tetsuya berusaha menenangkan Akashi. Akashi memeluk Tetsuya. Tetsuya tersenyum.

"Balas ucapanku tadi,Tetsuya." Tetsuya terkekeh,air mata haru sudah ia seka. Ia bahagia sangat sangat bahagia.

"Hm,Aku juga sangat mencintaimu,Sei-kun." Akashi tersenyum,melepaskan dekapanya. Itu terjadi sangat tiba-tiba. Manik azure itu membola. Saat bibirnya merasakan sentuhan lembut dari bibir lain. Semua pengunjung yang ada di cafe itu bersorak ramai bahkan ada yang pingsan karena kehabisa darah saat melihat adegan cium-ciuman Akashi Seijurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Mouu,Sei-kun no baka." Wajah Tetsuya semerah kepiting rebus. Akashi hanya nyengir kuda.

"Ya,maaf,habisnya aku tidak tahan melihat wajahmu itu."

Akhirnya,cinta mereka terus berlanjut. Surat cinta yang dituliskan Akashi Seijurou untuk Kuroko Tersuya,telah berhasil membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih intim. Mereka akan membina keluarga bersama. Membangun sebuah keluarga dimana Akashi dan Tetsuya lah pemain utamanya. semoga mereka berbahagia selamanya. Hingga surai mereka berganti warna,hingga ajal menjemput. Semoga mereka tetap bahagia selalu.

 **-END-**

 **Omake.**

"Hey,Tetsuya?"

"Hm,apa apa Sei-kun?"

"Kau ingat saat kita masih SMP,saat aku menatakan perasaan padamu di taman?"

Bluss. Wajah Tetsuya merona.

"He-hey,tentu saja aku ingat." Seijurou menyeringai jahil.

"Kau ingat saat kau melamun di majiba? saat di jalan menuju taman kau berjanji akan memberitahuku sebabnya kan? Lalu kenapa sampai kita menikah kau belum memberitahuku." Tetsuya merona. Seijurou jadi semakin gemas.

"Ahh,i-itu ya,sebenarnya..."

"Ya,sebenarnyaaa..."

"A-Anoo,sebenarnyaa..."

"Ck,bicaralah Tetsuya." Seijurou mulai gemas sekarang. Lama sekali,batinya.

"Ano,Sebenarnyaakumelamunkansei-kunwaktuitu." Ucap Tetsuya dalam satu kali tarikan nafas.

"Hah?" Seijurou tidak konek pemirsah. Duh,Tetsuya jadi semakin merah.

"Coba katakan yang jelas,Akashi Tetsuya."

"Anoo,se-sebenarnya ak-aku me-melamunkan Se-Sei-kun waktu i-itu." Seijurou menyeringai.

"Melamunkanku seperti apa? Apa kau membayangkan wajah tampanku,atau kau membayangkanku berada diatasmu sambil tusuk-menusuk?" Seringai Seijurou semakim lebar. Tetsuya memerah sepenuhnya. Siap meledak kapan saja.

"KYAAAA~~ DASAR SEI-KUN MESUM,KAPAN OTAKMU TIDAK KOTOR,SEI-KUNNNNN." Tetsuya berteriak,mengambil guling dan memukulkannya ke badan Seijurou.

"Hahahahahahaha...hentikan Akashi Tetsuya,hahaha aku hanya bercanda." Ujar Seijurou sambil menyeka air matanya yang keluar karena terbahak tadi.

"Mou,dasar Sei-kun baka." Seijurou hanya nyengir kuda,Tetsuya merona tiba-tiba. "Yaa,walaupun semua yang kau katakan ada sedikit benarnya." Cicit Tetsuya,Seijurou menyeringai.

"Yang mana? Yang bagaimana? Ceritakan padaku." Seijurou gembira ria mendengar ucapan isterinya tadi. Tetsuya mengeplak kepala Seijurou.

"Tidak, rahasia." Seijurou cemberut.

"Oh ayolah Tetsuya,kau kan isteriku sekarang,jadi tak perlu malu malu begitu." Tetsuya pun tak memperdulikan rengekan Seijurou. Dia beranjak menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Seijurou terus merengek bahkan mengikutinya sampai ke dapur.

"Ayolah,ayolah."

"Tetsuyaaaa..."

"Hey,Tetsuyaaaa..."

"Ayolah,katakan padaku."

Ah,kepala Tetsuya tarasa akan pecah sekarang. Rengekan tidak penting Seijurou sangat menggangu.

"Tetsu-"

"Baiklah,akan kuberitahu."

"Okey,Okey ayoo."

"Jangan tertawa,jangan menggodaku."

"Ishh,Baiklah,cepat katakan."

"Aku,AKU MEMBAYANGKAN,BERCIUMAN PANAS DENGANMU,PUAS KAU SEKARANG." Teriakan Tetsuya mengagetkan Seijurou. Dia terpaku. Tetsuya terengah menahan amarah,mukanya memerah karena marah dan malu secara bersamaan.

1 detik. Seijurou masih diam.

2 detik. Seijurou memiringkan kepalanya.

3 detik. Mata hetero itu membulat. seketika seringai mengembang di wajahnya.

Terjadi begitu cepat bak kilat. Kini Tetsuya sudah berada di rengkuhan Seijurou. Bibir Seijuro bergerak liar diatas bibir Testuya. Tetsuya? Tentu saja dia membelalak. Semua badan Tetsuya lemas seketika. Suaminya ini memang berenergi jika dalam urusan seperti ini. Ciuman itu terlepas. Benang-benang liur menghubungkan bibir ke bibir. Paras manis Tetsuya memerah,nafas terengah-engah. Seijurou menyeringai.

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi,ayo kita lanjutkan di kamar." Dengan entengnya Seijurou menggendong Tetsuya layaknya karung beras. Tetsuya pu memukul-mukul punggung kokoh itu.

"Dasar Sei-kun mesum,lepaskan aku...LEPASKAN AKUUUU.."

Dan beberapa saat kemudian teriakkan Tetsuya berubah memjadi desahan yang menggoda.

 **-END Beneran-**

Hai~~

Lyn balik lagi dengan ff aneh ini. Karena Lyn lelah dicekokin soal-soal yang sulit dimengerti melebihi sulitnya mengerti hidup ini /eak/ Lyn juga lelah dicekokin asupan bergenre angst angst,sudah cukup melihat otepeh sedih-sedihan mulu,sekarang Lyn buat yang manis-manis loh *kedipgenit.

Oh iya,ini fanfic tercipta kerena sahabat Lyn ngasih lagu super bikin baper dengan Judul Surat Cinta Untuk Starla by Virgoun.

Dan otak gesrek Lyn langsung bayangin itu,surat cinta untuk Tetsuya. Udah gitu aja XD /plak/

Semoga suka dengan fanfic ini

Di tunggu VoMentnya Say,sist,jeng,bro,bray

 **LynAkmn.**


End file.
